Culture Shock
by AuroraNin
Summary: Our story begins with two American blonde girls. Exactly identical, the only differences are their personality and a birthmark that you will not be permitted to know the placement of. There parents are rich CEO’s for Jell Computers. It all starte


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... nor do I own any of the characters in said show. I do own Jennifer and Penelope

Culture Shock

Our story begins with two American blonde girls. Exactly identical, the only differences are their personality and a birthmark that you will not be permitted to know the placement of.

There parents are rich CEO's for Jell Computers. It all started when they got a contract to help work on the computer businesses in Japan. And as such there parents, wanting the best schooling for them transferred there two 16 year old girls to Ouran High.

The first day of school found one of the girls in disgruntled spirits.

"We have to wear dresses? Yellow floofy dresses!?" One of the girls mutters to the other. The other looks at her with pity.

"They aren't so bad, you should be happy they aren't pink."

"I miss the days when we got to wear white blazers and ties, with knee length black skirts. Those were the days."

"Do you think they actually wear sailor suits at the other schools?"

"Do we want to try and find out?"

"….No we're good….We might have to get one for Halloween though."

"I do speak fluent English you know. And I would appreciate it if you would keep your opinions on our school uniforms to yourselves." The math teacher stands over the girls, arms crossed and a frown gracing his face. Blushing the twins look back down on their papers with muttered "Gomen nasai"s and remain silent through the rest of class.

After a long hard day filled with misinterpretations and mispronunciations the final bell finally rings, releasing them from their non-comprehending misery. To their surprise all of the girls break off from the guys and head down the halls almost like fan-crazed girls. In curiosity the twins follow them to the….music…room?

"That's a lot of girls that play instruments…"

"Something feels suspicious." There curious natures get the best of them and they follow the mindless giggling heard. Random "Tamuki-kun!" and "Brotherly love!" becomes eligible from the rest of the mindless mumbles, you could almost see the little hearts floating over their heads.

The heard files into the room through a large set of ornately decorated double doors. The twins stay a ways away until the girls have disappeared and the doors click shut. Leaving them in silence. They cautiously tiptoe up to the innocent seeming doors. One of the girls leans forward and investigates the handle, the other cautiously looks around before breaking the silence with a whisper.

"Maybe it's some kind of all-female cult."

The other straightens, "I don't know many cult's that have floating hearts, but it's very possible."

"Maybe there's just a really good musician in there that everyone loves."

"That's possible too…..This shouldn't be too scary then."

"If that's the case then why do I feel like I'm in a horror film?"

"It must be the light and inhuman laughter coming from this room."

"Well, should we go?"

"... Our ride's not going to be here for another hour so, let's live a little and check it out."  
"If I die tell mom not to sell my trombone... I want to be buried with it."

"You're so dramatic."  
"I know."

Together after mustering their courage, multiple times, they put both hands on the door knobs and push….or was it pull?

When the doors swing open, the girls jump to the sides of it barely dodging the rose petals that fly past on a breeze.

"Crap what did we just get into?"

A beautiful piano forte' melody floats past the frightened girls. After a moment and nothing evil pops out they slowly poke their heads around the doors.

French accented Japanese voices greet them. As a tall boy with a very fake white wig and French nobility costuming comes up to them and grabs their hands.

"Two enchanting ladies have come to enchant my heart. Please be gentle."

Pulling their hands from his grasp the girls say in unison.

"We have no intention of taking your heart."

"Please come and welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamuki waves the girls in and takes them around introducing them to the others. When they get to Haruhi the girls eyes twitch. One leans over to the other and whispers.

"Isn't that a girl?"

"Yeah, she would look a lot better in a dress."

"Do you think they force her to do this?"

"If you're going to whisper, please whisper in my ear and tell me your true feelings so that I may whisper mine to you."

In unison:

"nah, we're good." and walk to the corner of the room, find an empty chair and sit down.

Glancing over at Tamaki they see he looks utterly distraught with a single tear making a gentle way down his flawless cheek. Girls flock to him:

"Tamaki-kun!"

Kyoya approaches the girls. "So you two are the knew exchange students from America, Penelopy-san and Jennifer-san."

In unison "It's Penny-san, and Jenny-san"

Honny senpai hopps over to them

"Do you like cake!"

"yeah we like cake…"

"Want to eat cake with me?"

"How should we say this?"

"I don't know."

In unison

"We're not hungry." The hidden meaning clear: We lost our appetite.

Slowly the boys leave the two girls to go and entertain their other customers.

"Is this like an escort service or something?"

"I didn't think they did things like that in high school."

"Do you have a note pad?"

"Of course I have a note pad, we did just get out of school. Why?"

"This would make perfect chick flick stuff! Grandma could use it for her book!"

"You are such a girl!"

"So are you!"

"Do you think grandma would pay me for this stuff?"

"……. Hey, Jen, look at what the twins are doing! Eyw that's just wrong!"

"Hey if you look at it Tamuki is doing the same thing to a girl."

"That's still just wrong!"

"Are you criticizing our club?" Kyoya leans over them... Glasses glinting.

"yes"

"No."

They look at each other.

"So which answer is it?"

"I think they're going to kick us out soon…."

"yeah, we should probably go."

We'll save the laughing for the next time.

------

Just a silly one shot. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
